Desconfiança
by Tory Ster
Summary: Eu te culpei, amor. Slash, Sirem.


**Nome:** Desconfiança

**Baseado em:** Harry Potter

**Censura: **T

**Ship:** Remus Lupin x Sirius Black

**Avisos:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** Hey there, people! Essa é minha segunda Sirem por aqui, espero que gostem (quando eu escrevo mais de uma fic sobre o mesmo casal, pode apostar, é OTP). Eu costumo escrever coisas fluffys e tal, mas esta ficou um tanto quanto pesada. Porém, acho que vocês vão gostar.

* * *

Padfoot. Ah, Padfoot, meu doce Padfoot. Meu amante, meu amado, meu abrigo. Meu consolo em noites de tempestade, minha defesa, meu suporte. Se naquela época escura e indigna eu soubesse tudo o que sei hoje… se eu soubesse que todos estavam errados, que era tudo uma injustiça, uma mentira, se eu tivesse acreditado que você jamais seria capaz de qualquer tipo de traição a qualquer um de seus amigos, as coisas teriam sido tão diferentes.

Eu devo te pedir perdão, Padfoot. Mesmo que você não possa mais escutar. Mesmo que não possa ouvir minha súplica, minhas desculpas, mesmo que não possa enxugar minhas lágrimas e dar aquele sorriso, aquele sorriso aberto, lindo e sincero que só você sabia dar, mesmo que você não possa mais me abraçar e dizer que tudo está bem. Até porque, a quem quero enganar? Não está nada bem. Desde a morte de James e Lily e de sua prisão, nada está bem nem vai ficar.

Aqueles foram tempos difíceis, Pad. Nós morávamos juntos e todo mundo sabia que éramos mais que amigos. E, quando foi descoberto que havia um espião, todos os olhares foram pra você. O meu também, e eu me culpo muito por isso. Mas eu desconfiei da sua inocência, te julguei por sua família, por aquele ditado infeliz: "Uma vez Black, sempre um Black." Aquilo era uma mentira terrível. Porque você era diferente, muito diferente da sua família. Você era doce, Pad. Era doce, e muitas vezes ingênuo. Você era justo, era corajoso, e era leal. Leal como a porcaria de um Lufano, mas ninguém se lembrou disso. Só se lembraram que o seu sobrenome era Black. E eu também levo a culpa por isso.

Me perdoe, meu querido, me perdoe por aquele dia em que você chegou em casa e me encontrou sentado na poltrona em frente à porta, te olhando implacavelmente. Você sorriu pra mim, e disse: "Boa noite, querido." Você não sabia que eu te culpava. Você confiava em mim da forma que eu deveria confiar em você.

Eu não respondi seu cumprimento, apenas perguntei, seco: "Onde estava?" Você franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso com a minha reação. "Estava pagando as contas, ora" você respondeu confuso. "Eu te disse que iria pagar as contas, não disse? Eu me lembro de ter te dito." Agora você estava confuso, pensando se teria me dito mesmo. Ah, meu querido, meu amor, você nunca me culpava por nada. Você nunca pensava na possibilidade de ser eu o errado. Você não poderia imaginar que o meu julgamento a seu respeito, naquele momento, era o pior possível.

"Você disse. Mas saiu faz horas. Pagar as contas não demora tanto assim para alguém que pode aparatar." E então sua imagem de confusão se anuviou, e você sorriu. Você estava pensando que a minha reação seca era mera preocupação, repreensão pela sua demora. Você não sabia que a minha mente suja e cruel estava criando imagens de você em uma reunião com Lord Voldemort. Você não podia saber.

"Desculpe por ter te preocupado, amor" você se aproximou e beijou minha testa. "Encontrei a Marlenne e fomos a um café conversar. Ela voltou de uma missão para a Ordem há poucos dias, não sei se sabia. Está péssima, a pobrezinha, está bem óbvio que a missão a esgotou."

"Você não tem vergonha?" Me exasperei e acabei perguntando. "Não tem vergonha de usar a Marlenne para encobrir o que estava fazendo? O que _realmente_ estava fazendo?"

Você voltou a franzir as sobrancelhas, confuso e magoado com meu tom de voz. Eu me envergonho tanto daquele dia, Pad. Daquele dia e de todos os outros que te culpei, que briguei, que desconfiei de você. Eu fui tão horrível… eram tempos difíceis, e eu precisava confiar em você. Precisávamos ficar unidos. Em vez disto, eu apontei o dedo em riste na sua cara e te acusei de ser a última coisa que você jamais seria: um traidor.

"Moony… eu realmente não estou entendendo." Você disse, sério. Cruzou os braços, seus olhos cinzentos me fitando implacavelmente. "O que você pensa que eu estava fazendo, afinal? Você não pode estar achando que eu estava…" você não queria terminar a frase. Terminar a frase seria sinônimo de colocar as cartas na mesa e de esclarecer tudo. Seria sinônimo de uma briga feia e de, provavelmente, um rompimento definitivo.

Mas eu era um idiota. Era um idiota que não percebia a merda que estava fazendo, que não percebia a injustiça que estava cometendo, e então fiz tudo o que eu não podia fazer, tudo o que eu não devia ter feito: eu terminei a frase. "Se eu estou achando que você estava repassando informações da Ordem para os Comensais da Morte? Não sei, Sirius. Você estava?"

Aquilo foi como um tapa na sua cara, eu pude ver. Eu nem te toquei, mas foi como se eu tivesse cuspido em você. Você fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e os abriu novamente. "Você não pode estar desconfiando de mim, Remus."

Eu devia ter percebido. Devia ter percebido que estava condenado no momento em que começamos a nos chamar pelo nome. Porque você nunca foi Sirius pra mim, e eu nunca fui Remus pra você. Odiávamos formalidades, sempre odiamos. Mas eu não me foquei nisso. Eu estava concentrado demais em te julgar, em destruir a confiança que havíamos nutrido durante todos aqueles anos.

"E você vai me dizer que eu não tenho motivos?" perguntei, uma sobrancelha levantada. "Não tenho motivos em pensar que você talvez esteja mudando de lado? Você é um Black, afinal."

Neste momento, você deu uma risada alta e sarcástica. "Ah, então este é o ponto. Eu sou um Black. Sou um traidor por nascença, é isso que você quer dizer, não é? Não importa o quanto eu tenha me esforçado para provar, durante todos estes anos, que eu sou digno da confiança e do amor de vocês, de _você_ em específico, Remus, porque eu sou um Black e Blacks são todos iguais. É isso que você quer dizer, não é?"

Quando você disse tudo aquilo, eu senti vergonha, Pad. Senti vergonha por estar acusando você, mas a desconfiança era maior. O que eu tinha na cabeça, Pad? No que eu estava pensando, meu amor, ao acreditar que você seria capaz de trair a causa pela qual você vinha lutando desde a época de Hogwarts? Eu devia ser um total estúpido, mesmo.

"Eu vou embora", você anunciou. "Vou embora desta casa. Pelo visto eu não sou mais desejado por aqui."

Naquele momento, eu devia ter te impedido. Eu devia ter pulado em seus braços, implorado que você não fosse. Eu devia ter feito algo. Mas, ao invés disso, eu apenas assenti. "Talvez seja melhor assim", concordei.

E você foi. Foi embora, e depois aconteceu tudo aquilo. James e Lily morreram, o pequeno Harry quase foi pelo mesmo caminho. Você foi acusado de traição, acusado da morte de mais de uma dezena de trouxas, foi levado para Azkaban. E tudo em que eu podia pensar era que você era um traíra, um maldito traíra que delatou seus melhores amigos para o Lorde das Trevas, e em momento algum eu pensei que talvez você estivesse sofrendo uma grande injustiça. Como de fato estava.

Eu te culpei, meu amor. Eu te culpei por coisas que você jamais faria. E mesmo quando você fugiu de Azkaban e me esclareceu tudo, e eu te pedi perdão de joelhos e te beijei como queria fazer há anos, mesmo então, eu sentia a culpa por ter feito aquilo. Eu sei que você me perdoou, me disse isso inúmeras vezes, durante brigas e enquanto fazíamos amor, você me disse, mas eu não me perdoei. E nunca vou me perdoar.

E agora você está morto. Morto pela maldita Bellatrix, como ela faz questão de ressaltar. E eu não posso fazer nada, porque nossos anos de ouro passaram, e eu perdi tanto, _tanto_ tempo, tanto tempo longe de você, tanto tempo que poderíamos ter passado juntos, que poderíamos ter sido felizes e enfrentado o que fosse lado a lado, eu perdi todo este tempo te odiando, te culpando, enquanto você sofria horrores naquela prisão infernal por um crime que não cometeu.

E agora só resto eu. James morreu, você morreu, Peter está ao lado de Voldemort. Tudo o que resta a mim é olhar por Harry e esperar o dia em que eu possa me juntar a você, onde quer que esteja.

A Guerra se aproxima novamente e eu tenho medo, Pad. Mas lembrar do seu sorriso me impele a continuar, porque seu sorriso, mesmo quando não existe mais, faz tudo valer a pena.

Eu te amo, Pad. E vou te amar enquanto eu viver.

Do seu,

Moony (porque, pra você, eu sempre fui Moony).

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, pessoal, o que acharam? Ficou triste pra caramba, eu sei. Se quiserem deixar reviews, eu agradeceria :3


End file.
